An out-of-core processing environment generally refers to an environment where a storage device maintains data that is processed by a more powerful processing device where only portion of the data currently being processed resides on the processing device. For example, the storage device might contain model data with computational processing being assigned to the more powerful processing device. Conventional out-of-core processing environments are generally inefficient with respect to resource utilization, user support, and security. For example, many conventional out-of-core processing environments can only support one user at a time. Also, these systems allows for data sets to reside at the accelerators, thereby opening the system to vulnerabilities. Many of these conventional environments utilize Network File System (NFS), which can page out blocks leading to reduced system response. These conventional environments also support model data rendering for visualization in read-only mode and do not support updates and modifications/annotations to the data sets. Even further, some of these conventional environments only use DRAM to cache all model data. This can be expensive for some usage models.